


A Human Falls In Love With A Witch

by angelsfallingdeancatch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bisexual Malia Tate, F/F, F/M, Human Allison, Human Scott McCall, Human Stiles Stilinski, Magical Derek Hale, Magical Kira Yukimura, Magical Lydia Martin, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Violence, POV Scott McCall, Pansexual Lydia Martin, Scott-Centric, lesbian kira yukimura, magical malia tate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfallingdeancatch/pseuds/angelsfallingdeancatch
Summary: Tell me if you've heard this one already: Scott McCall falls for a witch. Not just any witch, but a deadly bog witch. Or have the stories he's heard been wrong about the woman who saved his life?





	A Human Falls In Love With A Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's very short. YES I know I should be updating fics, not adding new ones. 
> 
> BUT
> 
> It's 2am and I have to be up early tomorrow. And I got inspiration so fuck me, right?

Scott groaned as the laceration on his leg pulsed with his heartbeat, pumping blood down his leg and to the ground. He would like to have left a trail. Maybe as a warning, he thought. Here there is death, and also, I was here.

He glanced back at his dead friends, people he had fought with inside the town’s walls. Siblings. They were mounds of red, as small as dots. A few of the marauders who had attacked lay with them. Perhaps he and death were not so different. Death had taken his friends; he had sent his enemies to Death. Now, he would stagger into Death blindly, unwilling, in the wilds of Beacon Hills. 

There was a cry somewhere ahead and clouds glided over the moon. The shadows that had been strewn about by the light collapsed into the night. He stood still, fearful but stubborn. He wouldn’t die easily. 

Scott McCall had heard the stories, the rumors about the bog witch. The nursery rhymes about how if you went into the bog you’d never return. How there was a woman with foul eyes and teeth that would eat young children and anyone who dared disturb her. 

Those weren’t comforting thoughts as he wandered aimlessly in the murky knee deep waters of the marsh lands. 

He knew he was losing too much blood, he could feel the weakness inside him. Had he gone this way already? What that a light or the moon? Was that a woman or a tree? He blinked heavily and his tongue was a weight in his mouth. 

He reached forward towards the tree and tripped, landing face first into the water and reeds. Scott couldn’t breathe as he sputtered and thrashed, trying to get on his hands and knees. His head peaked above the water before his arms gave out and he slipped under again. 

Panicking, Scott screamed underwater. He felt the bubbles moving to the surface, unsuccessfully signaling for help. He would drown, alone, so far away from the bodies of his townsmen. He pushed against the mud and slipped farther into the water again. 

Something grabbed his shoulder and shook him but all Scott could see was grey.


End file.
